Polygons/Transcript/Mobile
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim is drawing polygons on a chalkboard. Moby erases one of the polygons. TIM: Hey, stop that! On-screen, a letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, What's a polygon? From, Kai TIM: Well, these are polygons. On-screen, several polygons appear. TIM: For a shape to be a polygon, it has to meet some specific criteria. A polygon is a closed figure made by 3 or more line segments, or sides as we call them. On-screen, 1 side of a polygon is highlighted. A label next to it reads, line segments. TIM: Each line segment in a polygon intersects exactly 2 others. On-screen, 3 sides of the polygon are highlighted. TIM: These segments only intersect in vertices where 2 endpoints meet. On-screen, 2 sides of a polygon join to form a corner. A label reads, vertices. TIM: Now, these aren't polygons. On-screen, several different shapes appear. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, the first one isn't a closed figure. On-screen, a shape with a missing side is highlighted. TIM: And the second one isn't made of line segments. See, it's got that curve there. On-screen, a shape that looks like a pie with a missing piece is highlighted. TIM: The last one breaks the rule about each line segment intersecting exactly 2 others. On-screen, a shape that looks like a bow tie is highlighted. In the center, 4 line segments intersect. TIM: Make sense? Moby beeps. TIM: We classify polygons by the number of sides they have. This is a trigon, also known as a triangle. A label appears next to a triangle, reading, trigon. TIM: A tetragon is another name for a quadrilateral, a 4-sided polygon. A label appears next to a square, reading, tetragon. TIM: This is a pentagon, with 5 sides. A label appears next to a 5 sided polygon, reading, pentagon. TIM: A hexagon has 6 sides. A label appears next to a 6 sided polygon, reading, hexagon. TIM: Heptagons have 7. A label appears next to a 7 sided polygon, reading, heptagon. TIM: An octagon has 8 sides. A label appears next to an 8 sided polygon, reading, octagon. TIM: An enneagon is a polygon with 9 sides. A label appears next to a 9 sided polygon, reading, enneagon. TIM: This is a decagon, a 10-sided polygon. A label appears next to a 10 sided polygon, reading, decagon. TIM: Polygons with more than 10 sides have names, too, but for simplicity's sake, you'll often hear them referred to by their number, like a 15-gon or 23-gon. On-screen, a polygon with 15 sides appears. A label reads, 15-gon. Moby beeps. TIM: Anyway, all of these polygons you see here are what we call regular polygons. A label appears, reading, regular polygon. TIM: Regular polygons are equilateral and equiangular, meaning their sides and angles are congruent. Their sides are the same lengths and their angles are equal too. On-screen, a pentagon appears with 5 equal sides. The shape is labeled, equilateral. A hexagon appears, with 6 equal angles. It's labeled, equiangular. A label reads, congruent. TIM: Polygons like these are irregular; their sides are not congruent and the angles are not equal. On-screen, polygons with different sides and angles appear. A label reads, irregular polygons. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, that's enough about polygons for now... Unless you have something to add, Moby. Moby beeps. TIM: What are you talking about? Moby beeps and taps one of the polygons. It starts to glow. A white light shoots out and sucks Tim and Moby into the polygon. TIM: Ahhh! Dong-dong-dong-dong... Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts